Transformers Animated: Life Is Strange
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: Ratchet and Arcee are a mated couple with a cybertronian daughter, name Mia. This is on the Transformers Animated series with my own twist to it too. Lots of adventures to have with them all. Better and full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Blink Eyes Life Will Change

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sky96 here to write a new story for you all. The summary posted on here for the prologue will tell you what the story is about, since I could not write it all on the summary of the story description. Here it is anyway!**

 **Summary: This is a Transformers Animated series story that I wanted to do for you all, as it been in my head for a while. So, I had to type it out, or the plot bunnies will eat at me if I don't do it. The story's summary is about Ratchet/Arcee as sparkmates with a daughter send to Earth for safety reasons (Decepticons and the war). The daughter's name Mia, and she a cybertronian because when she was on Earth, she took a human alt form to hide from the cons and to blend in with the humans on Earth as well.**

 **Cybertronian form is pink and with red stripe down the middle and looks like Arcee, with the blue optics color like Ratchet. For her human alt form, she still looks like Arcee in female human form, with the same blue color eyes like Ratchet. But, the paint job of her cybertronian form is her hair color, which is pink with one red strip down the middle of her hair. She is friends with Sari and her dad, once she is on Earth and they let her stay at Sumdac Tower.**

 **She ages like humans do, when she took a human alt form. She has not seen her parents in a long time, and she thinks they might be dead. But, once the gang on Omega Supreme ship comes to Earth, she finds out they are not and is happy to be with them again. She and everyone else go on the crazy and fun adventures in the episodes chapters and along with my own chapters.**

 **There you go on what this new story of mine is about folks. Hope you will like it. Rating is K+9 to M in this story like my other stories ratings. Enough of my babbling let's go on with the prologue of this story shall we. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Mia**

 **(Cybertron, when the war just started)**

Ratchet was finish with his shift at the cybertronian hospital on Cybertron. He was heading to his apartment to see his mate, Arcee, who was pregnant with their daughter. They wanted to name their daughter, Mia, once she is born though. Anyway, he enter his apartment room in the apartment complex. His mate is a school teacher, who is also training to be an information specialist in Elite Guard.

Arcee turned to hearing her mate enter the apartment. "Hello Ratch." She greeted him. Ratchet come over to her, "Hello love." Ratchet greeted back, as he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He bent down to lightly rub her bungling abdomen, where the unborn daughter is located at. "And, hello my little one as well." He said, which made his mate smile and giggle at his silliness.

He straightens back up and went to go get him and his mate some energon. "I can't wait to see our little daughter soon." Ratchet told his mate. "So, do I Ratchet." Arcee said, as she smiled down at her stomach. Ratchet handed her energon she need for the sparkling to grow. They both sat down on the couch together sipping at their energon.

Once done drinking them, they set the cube on the side-table next to the couch. Arcee then proceeds to cuddle into her mate side. Ratchet wrapped an arm around her and places his other hand on his stomach lightly rubbing it. He then, felt his daughter kick the area where his hand was at. He and his mate smile to that, as they knew that their little girl is going to be a strong femme once she is older.

 **(Later that night)**

Ratchet and Arcee were asleep in recharge on the berth they shared. Arcee then, woke up to pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see fluids from her valve leaking from it down her leg and puddle on the berth. She whimpered in pain from the contractions coming down on her. The whimpers woke up her mate, as he looked over at her and saw that she went into labor. His optics went wide, and he got out of the berth to run to her side. He picked her up and then rushed to the hospital he worked at. Once there, he and his medical staff went to work on helping her with the labor and birthing of their daughter.

After a few hours of labor, Arcee was ready to birth her and Ratchet's daughter. Ratchet told her to push on the contractions that hit her. She did what she was told, soon the helm crowned at her valve to which she groaned in pain from. "Come on Arcee. You can do it. I know you can sweetspark. Just a few more pushes and our little daughter will be here with us." Ratchet encouraged his mate.

She nodded slowly, as she continued to push their daughter into the world. She felt relief after that, once their daughter's body exited her valve. Their daughter cried once she was removed from the warmth of her carrier's spark chamber. The medical team and Ratchet cleaned up the sparkling and Arcee up from the birth fluids and other stuff on them too.

Once all the birthing stuff was done, Ratchet wrapped their daughter in a pink little blanket, and walked over to his exhausted mate to give their daughter to her. Arcee took her daughter from her mate's arms to cradle her in her arms. Their daughter's paintjob was pink and with red stripe down the middle.

She looked more like Arcee then Ratchet. Her optics was the same blue color like Ratchet's optics was, once their daughter opened her eyes. The little girl looked up at her creators for a moment, and then broke out in a smile at them with a little coo added to it.

The couple smiled down at her, as they each took a turn to nuzzle their faces with their daughter. Their daughter giggled at her creators' silliness, as she babbled at them. Arcee smiled up at her mate, as she kissed him on the lips happily. Ratchet returned the kiss back, and then they broke the kiss afterwards.

Ratchet then, gave his little girl a kiss on the forehelm, as she wiggled around in the blanket. He sighed through his vents in happiness to finally have his daughter with them at last, "Welcome to the world, our little Mia." He said to his femme sparkling, who cooed up at him with love and liking her name as well.

 **(Few years later, into the war)**

The years flew by just like that. I was now in my youngling years. I was 4 years old, and helping my carrier making energon treats. My sire was at work still, but will soon get off his shift. I giggled and smiled when I was making the treats. Mostly, the ingredients for it was getting more on me then in the bowl.

After a few hours of making the treats and finally finish them all up with baking them, my sire came home from work. Ratchet came into the kitchen to get some energon for himself. He saw his girls making something, but not sure what though. He was greeted with a kiss on the lips by his mate.

I squealed and hid my optics with my hands. I still peeked out though, through the cracks of my fingers. My creators chuckled at my cuteness. I went over to my sire, "I made energon treats today with mama." I told him. "Really now?" Ratchet said, as I nodded, "May I try one." He asked me then. I nodded once more, as my sire tried one.

He hummed in enjoyment form their taste. Mama and I tried one too, and we liked the taste of them as well. "But, now you need a wash, sweetspark." Dad told me. I nodded, as daddy and I went to the washracks to clean me up. Mama went to cleaning up the messes we made from making the energon treats. After that, We then enjoy family time together.

 **(The next day)**

Mama was at work and dad had a day off to spend time with me today. We decided to go to the park and play together. I ran down the park fields squealing loudly with excitement. Daddy was behind me trying to catch up with me. "Slow down Mia. I need to keep an optic on you. Don't go too far little one. It not safe in some areas alright?" Dad told me. "Yes, sire." I replied back to him, as I continue to run faster then him. Daddy meant the war and Decepticons in it as well. He and mama do not want me to get hurt, or involve in it yet.

I was running so fast and far for my sire to keep an optic on me, that he lost sight of me for a few minutes. I ran and squealed with delight, until I ran into a leg of a mech. I fell to my aft, as I look up at two mechs staring down at me with evil grins. I then notice the Decepticon symbol my creators told me about. I was about to get up and run back to my sire, when one of the scary mechs pick me up roughly.

I wriggled around in his strong grip, but could not escape it. "Well what do we have here? A little femme sparkling without her creators nearby." One of the mech said. I looked at the one hold me roughly; he was purple, green and black paintjob colors. His buddy was taller then him with red and gray paintjob colors. "Let's kill it." The taller mech told the short mech. They were about to hurt or kill me, that is until my sire came into view.

My sire saw them have me, and was very ticked off about it. He took out his weapons and attack them. They fought with my sire as well, but daddy beat them to a plop. Daddy then, grab me out of the cons hold. The cons look pretty bad from my sire beating them up and frighten, so they ran away from us. Daddy then, went back to the house with me in his arms.

"Don't you even do that again, Mia. You could have gotten hurt, or worse killed. You almost gave me a spark attack from it." Dad scolded me about it. I looked down sad from upsetting daddy. "I'm sorry daddy. I will not let that happen again." I told him, as he nodded and we finally made it back home.

 **(That night)**

Daddy told mama what happen today. Mama was scared about it too. "I just do not want her to get hurt or killed, Arcee." Ratchet told Arcee. She put her hand on his shoulder, "I know Ratch. I do not want that happening to her either." She commented to him as well.

They heard on the news about the war and Decepticons getting worse, so families were taking their sparkling and younglings to escape pods to be send away somewhere safe from it all. They decided to do just that with their little one. They went to go get her, since the cybertronians of Cybertron are doing it right now.

Once they got her, they went to an escape pod area to send their daughter off Cybertron to somewhere safe for her. They put her in an escape pod, but their daughter would have no of that. "Why are you sending me away? I am tough to fight like you guys." I told them.

"I know sweetspark, but it is for you safety." Mama said to me, as she rubs my face lovingly. I lean into her touch, as daddy said, "But, we will find you soon and be reunited again as a family once more." "OK, daddy and mama. Pinky promise." I said, as we all did just that.

Than all at once, the families with sparklings and younglings send them off into space to be safe from the war and Decepticons. I watch my creators' wave goodbye, as I did the same when my escape pod was sent off. I saw tears in their optics, and it forced tears to my optics as well.

I put my little hand on the glass door of the escape pod, as the pods were putting us in stasis. I said this last thing, before going into stasis, "Good bye mama and daddy. I'll miss you, but will see you soon." Then, the darkness of recharge took over me.

 **(A few months later, on Earth)**

My escape pod went crashing down to Earth atmosphere and land. Once it crashed, the door to it opened and stasis was wearing off on me. I woke up and stench my limbs and yawned. I looked around the strange new planet. I did not know where I was. I look at the locate finder on the escape pod, and it read Earth.

Ok, I guess I am on Earth then. I got out of the pod. I then proceed to get rid of the pod, before anyone could find it. Once done with that, I need a disguise to hide from the war and Decepticons. Plus, it will blend in with the creatures on this world too.

I walked a couples miles, until I saw the creatures dominating this planet. My CPU told me they were humans. I hide from them and scanned them quietly with my optics. Once done, I turned into my own human alt mode. I still look like mama in female human form, with the same blue color eyes like daddy.

But, the paint job of my cybertronian form is my hair color though, which is pink with one red strip down the middle of my hair. Once done with that, I added reading and speaking this species language. I then, saw a sign that said Detroit. I read how long it was to that area, and then proceed to go to it, as it will be my home area for now anyway.

 **(A few years later, on Earth)**

A lot things happened on this one day. In the dark, quiet country side of land, where only trails of blue clouds that matched the dark night sky floated carelessly. The only slight sounds anyone in the area could hear was the peaceful chirping of small insects and some one's movement if they were experiencing the star-studded beauty of a night like this.

Outside of Detroit though in this wide open spaced farmland, a boy was in his barn studying the stars and tinkering away. He was living a short, solitary life due to his fascination of the stars and space. And, the fact that the barn was packed with strange prototype devices that went along famously with the enormous satellites and telescopes that were as if pouring out of the barn's windows.

But first, what the tan colored boy dismissed as just random sound, turned into a much louder noise and light when something fell from the sky and crashed just outside the farm. The boy decided to run up to the crash site, with just a flashlight in his hand and feelings of either fear or curiosity. In case, both.

As the humble, green landscape turned rough, rocky terrain while he followed the path, the boy knew he was getting closer. His interest getting heightened with every long stride he ran, getting closer to his desired destination.

Until, he finally made it to the smoldering crater, inside held an exceedingly large robotic head. While it's shimmering red optics of eyes stared blankly at the boy, only a small gasp escaped the human's lips still absorbing this new discovery. But, completely missing the view behind him another falling object from the sky not too far from his neglected watch. This boy mention will soon be later known as Isaac Sumdac.

 **(A/N: I decided to add this bit from the first episode of Transformers Animated series, "Transformed and Roll Out" episode. I will add this to that episode too, so it will be in this story twice. Just wanted to work with the prologue time line thing here alright folks. Anyway, back to reading the story everyone.)**

 **(Years later, when Megatron's head and the ship with the Autobot repair crew team in it landed on Earth, but they have now come out of stasis yet. Isaac Sumdac is older and a dad now to a 4 years old Sari Sumdac.)**

I was now living in Detroit. I am now 15 years old and spending my day today in the park. I was just enjoying the breeze in the fields, until a rubber ball came rolling to a stop at my feet. I look down at it and pick it up. I then heard a shout, "Sari slow down and stay in my sight too." A man shouted to a little girl, name Sari, come up to find her ball.

She look like she was 4 years old to me, and I am guessing the man with her is her dad. This reminds me about my dad playing with me in the fields in the park on Cybertron. I was sad because I miss my creators dearly, and wonder if they are alive or not. Anyway, I put that thought to the side for now, as the little girl came up to me.

She stared at me, then the ball, and then back at me. I handed her ball back to her, as her dad came up to us. "Sari don't run off like that again. You almost gave me- oh, hello there." He said to me. "Hi," I replied back to him, "This your little daughter sir?" I asked him then. He nodded, "Yes, this is my daughter Sari Sumdac. I'm her father Isaac Sumdac. Nice to meet you…" He trailed off because he did not know my name. "Oh, sorry. I did not tell you my name. How rude of me. The name is Mia. Nice to meet you two." I told him, as we shook hands.

"Are you new here?" Sari asked me, as she still look up at me with awe in her eyes. I guess she likes me or something. "Yes, sweety. I have nowhere to live at the moment though. Just been going around places here and there in this city." I told them sadly. Sari and Isaac looked sad about that, and then Sari had an idea form in her head. "You can live with us. Can she dad?" Sari asked her father. "I suppose she can Sari." Isaac said to his daughter. Sari let out a squeal of delight, and I smiled to that.

"Thanks." I said to them. "No problem, Mia." Isaac replied back to me. Sari then proceeds to grab my hand, and walked with me back to their home with her father following behind us. She talking her head off on fun things she wanted to do with me. I just nodded to her though on them. As we went off to their home, I was wondering about the adventures that I will have in my life down the road from here.

 **A/N: And, done with writing this prologue for you guys. Hope you like it. Now, on to writing my next chapter for Orangeswirl's story line. Please R &R and no flames! The flames will be used to roast the marshmallows. Have a good day everyone! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Transform And Rollout

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am finally, here to type up the next chapter to this story line. Remember what I said in the prologue, that I was going to have the scene where Issac Sumdac finds Megatron's head in the field. I am having that scene again in here because one it's the opening scene to the show, and that it goes with the episode timeline here too. So, again it will be put in here too. So, ya. Anyway, enough of me rambling here is the chapter you all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The Hub/Hasbro owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Mia**

A lot things happened on this one day. In the dark, quiet country side of land, where only trails of blue clouds that matched the dark night sky floated carelessly. The only slight sounds anyone in the area could hear was the peaceful chirping of small insects and some one's movement if they were experiencing the star-studded beauty of a night like this.

Outside of Detroit though in this wide open spaced farmland, a boy was in his barn studying the stars and tinkering away. He was living a short, solitary life due to his fascination of the stars and space. And, the fact that the barn was packed with strange prototype devices that went along famously with the enormous satellites and telescopes that were as if pouring out of the barn's windows.

But first, what the tan colored boy dismissed as just random sound, turned into a much louder noise and light when something fell from the sky and crashed just outside the farm. The boy decided to run up to the crash site, with just a flashlight in his hand and feelings of either fear or curiosity. In case, both.

As the humble, green landscape turned rough, rocky terrain while he followed the path, the boy knew he was getting closer. His interest getting heightened with every long stride he ran, getting closer to his desired destination.

Until, he finally made it to the smoldering crater, inside held an exceedingly large robotic head. While it's shimmering red optics of eyes stared blankly at the boy, only a small gasp escaped the human's lips still absorbing this new discovery. But, completely missing the view behind him another falling object from the sky not too far from his neglected watch.

 **(50 years later, when Issac and Sari Sumdac already met Mia, and now she lives with them)**

That same boy changed the face and history of Detroit by altering it's course from manufacturing automobiles to robots. Changing the path Detroit was going to. His name is Issac Sumdac.

Professor Sumdac was walking through his halls in a faded tea green lab coat, as his large, spiky black hair with one white stripe shined on the lights above. From the half century, he no longer had the face he had in his childhood so many years ago. His skin color stayed of course, but a black mustache came into view with slight wrinkles across his dark eyes that only someone up close to him would point out. He wasn't alone in this huge hall, a huge group of kids and adults were following him, as he gave a tour of his industry.

"How did you get the idea to do all this Professor Sumdac?" A small boy blurted in the center of the crowd when the entire group stopped moving. "It was something that I just sort of, stumbled upon." The professor carefully chose his words and smiled, before he turned from the group and continued the tour. He vowed never to tell anyone how he really got his technology and made his industry of robotics.

Just then, a little girl around eight years old wearing an orange long sleeved dress, matching boots with her red hair in pigtails, that were the same color of her eyes runs around the group after a cyber dog that had a card in his mouth. A young woman around twenty-two years old wearing a pink stripe long sleeve shirt, blue jean shorts, and black converse shoes with pink hair that had one red stripe down the middle of her hair, and blue eyes was following behind her.

"Sparkplug! Give it NOW!" The girl fussed, as she tug-of-wared with the dog, until it gave and flew back with the card in her hand. The woman came over to the girl and help her up onto her feet. "Sorry dad." The girl muttered, as she held the card in her hand. "Ya, sorry Issac." The woman said to him. "My apologizes, everyone this is my daughter Sari and her best friend/big sister Mia." They now brought their past attention back to the girl who had pink gum all over her face now with me next to her.

"Sari and Mia, what do you say?" The professor leaded Sari to reply. "Hi, everyone." I said to the group, as I wave to them. But, Sari saying and action was so embarrassing after mine. "Anybody got a pair of scissors?" Sari asked, but got the gum out of her face and put it back in her mouth. Earning an "Eww" from the crowd and a facepalm from me, as she was sent away from the group by her Tutorbot. I followed behind them.

They continued the tour and from above, they watched men in huge plastic protection outfits give a liquid to a small insect. The insect got larger and overwhelmed the entire lab below and started to attack the group and the professor.

 **(Sari's POV)**

I really didn't want to leave, and be with the Tutorbot. At least Mia is with me though. I know my dad meant well, but it just made stuff worse. As the Tutorbot got to a very boring talk about something. Even, Mia agrees with me on the Tutorbot too. We both then, heard a lot of shouting from the streets, so Mia and I did what any normal person would do and go see what is going on from my windowsill. Then, we saw it. Police cars were everywhere and in the front of the factory! Who do those people think they are?!

I thought to myself what did they think we did this time? Even, Mia was thinking about it too. So, we started to leave to investigate what is going on. But then, Sparkplug took my security card, ran off, and out the door. I was furious, this was the third time today he did this! Mia sighed, as she muttered, "Here we go again." When I get my card back, I'm asking my dad to reprogram him. Mia will back me up on this as well.

We started to run after him and that got us outside. We didn't notice what was going on. All we wanted at that moment was the cyber mutt to give me back my card. Just then, a small yellow car and a green army vehicle stopped right in front of us, doing nothing, but looking at us. We both froze, as the card was free from Sparkplug tugging from my hand. The green one called out, "Aww, did you two loose your owner bot?" Oh, my gosh! The car just talked to us!

I panicked and I let out a scream, which led the other car to yell back and drove back a little also. Plus, Mia come over to me, grab me, and tried to calm me down a bit. "That little one must be equipped with a high frequency sonic weapon of some kind." I didn't get a clue what the car said, but I was scared and I ran away screaming, after I got out of Mia's arms. She ran after me though.

But, me being me, I didn't notice that I just walked into a huge thing that had its tentacles around me and held me high in the air. I kept screaming, trying to squirm my way out. I heard Mia screamed out, "SARI!" I saw her eyes glow to a bright blue, as she saw me in trouble. I then, saw what I could not believe my eyes, and neither could the people around us, and those talking robots too. She went and turned into a robot just like the ones fighting this monster thing right here. Mia was a robot femme, with pink coloring and a red stripe down the middle. She has the same blue eyes, but only brighter. I can't believe my best friend/big sister is one of them. I was both awed and terrified at the same time.

She got out twin blades and came running up to where I was. She jumped and slash the arms of the monster that was holding me. It was in a quick flash and I was free. But before I hit the pavement, I was in a car that took me to a parking building close by. The car transformed, while I was still inside and in a second, I was in the hands of a yellow robot that looked just like the car I ran into earlier. That was the car. Oh, my gosh! Mia look like the same height as the yellow bot, but only a few inches taller then him.

I then, saw Mia running up right behind us. She stop once she got to us. She turn to me, "You ok?" She asked. I nodded to her. The yellow bot looked like he want to attack her because he did not know if she was dangerous or not. But, one tap from me on his hand, he turned his head to my direction and I shook my head no. "She is friendly. She is my best friend/big sister." I told him. He looked at me for a moment, but then nodded to my answer.

"Hello, I'm Bumblebee. What's your name?" He kindly piped. His light blue eyes looked at me like I was the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Wonder why that is? "I'm Sari." I replied. He look confused, "No, don't be. I like my name." I get this so many times. Mia was just giggling at this because she always finds it funny sometimes. "No! My name is Sari." I corrected him. He turned to Mia next, "And, your name?" He asked her. "The names Mia." Mia told him. He then, put me down, as he was being attacked by the flying police bots. So, was Mia, but both of them took them down. In my head I was so awed by this. Afterwards, he sped away to help the other bots that were battling the monster leaving me and Mia behind.

There was a red and blue bot with an axe that was in front of the other bots and the green huge robot that was the army car that Mia and I met earlier, was using a wrecking ball of a hand to bash the creature. Not long after the monster was gone, Mia and I noticed that they were taking a black and gold bot carefully to the lake. We couldn't see if this robot was hurt or not, but one thing was for sure. We REALLY wanted to know more of these robots, so I hitched a ride with Bumblebee, after I persuaded him with my cute face. Mia I guess scanned a vehicle in the area and turned into that vehicle. It was one of the police motorcycles.

Once she was done turning into it, she followed right behind Bumblebee. Meanwhile, I was laying on the seat, as the yellow mech continued down the bottom of Lake Erie. I got a little worried. "Would I be able to breath in here?" I asked him, as we reached the bottom of the lake. Bumblebee spoke through the console of the car, "Oh, sure!... What's breath?" I dropped it, as we drove into this huge ship. I admit I didn't help with being quiet, so he threw me into a chute. The nerve!

Mia turned back into her human form, and went down the chute with me. She wanted to keep an eye on me, and she very protective over me too. Once she arrived in the area with me, she turned back into her robot form. But then, we saw something, a large yellow-orange box, and it called to me and not Mia for some reason. We were both sure of it. We got near it and flashes of everything went through my mind, strange as it may seem I know.

I saw Mia's life back on her home planet I guess, and what happened to bring her here with us today. I guess I now know what happened and why she was like this. I did not mind really. I like her either way on whatever she is in my life. She will also be my best friend/big sister. I went and told her that, and she was happy to hear that from me. Then after all that, a big blue light shot to me and turned my card to a grey shiny key. I frowned and told the box, "If you mess this up, you owe me a new security deposit." I heard Mia snickered about it behind me, as I just rolled my eyes at her antics. My big sister is such a dork sometimes, but I love her for it, as she love me for being crazy old me.

 **(Normal POV)**

The red and blue bot, known to others as Optimus Prime had just picked up Sari by the neck of her dress and examined her closely. He examined me closely as well. "How did you two get aboard our ship?" Prime questioned Sari and I. "Both of them followed me home… Can I keep them?" Bee said. "Hey, we are not 'thems'. We are shes." Sari fussed, as I nodded in agreement with her. Just before they could get an eep into the conversation, Prime's wrist started yelling at him.

"Prime! You better get over here!" Ratchet's, the team's medic with medical colors of red and white yelled from the communication link. My eyes widened to the voice talking to Prime. It can't be! That voice was my sire's voice. I can't believe he is alive. Now that I know he is alive, what about my carrier? I probably find out sometime in the near future.

Prime rushed out of the room with Bumblebee, Sari, and I close behind. Sari admitted that the place was huge, it made her feel microscopic compared to everything. For me I was use to it, since it just my size anyway. We all stopped when Ratchet was reviving Prowl, who had a huge wound in his chest plate. Sari and I recognized the black and gold bot from before, that's why they were really careful with him. "Circuit damage is too extensive I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet barked in frustration.

Sari came closer to investigate and her key started to glow and move towards Prowl. Bumblebee gave her a lift, and she used the key to Prowl and it fully healed him. She first was hesitate to use the key, but when it morphed into the keyhole that Prowl had in his chest plate, she used her eight year old intuition and put it in. Plus, I encourage her onward that she can do it.

Prowl didn't even notice Ratchet's jaw drop and said, "That is quite the cure." As, he got himself up and around. I giggled at my sire jaw dropping from what Sari just did with the key. "Can all 'she's do that?" Bumblebee asked amazed. "I don't even know how I did that." Sari gasped. They all looked at me like I had the answer to it. I shooked my head, "Don't look at me. I don't even know how that happen at all." I told them.

Then Ratchet, noticed who the femme was. He was shocked to see that his daughter was alive, and standing right in front of him. "Mia? Sweetspark, is that you?" He asked me. I nodded to him, "Yes, it's me sire." I answered. Everyone eyes went wide when I said sire to Ratchet. He and I then, went to explaining everything that happen up to this moment to them. Once done, they all nodded in understanding the whole story. Later, we figured out that Sari's dad and the police were looking for Sari and I, so all of us resurfaced and Sari was reunited with her dad.

The chief of police, Fanzone, was ordering the Autobots, plus me, to put our hands up. He didn't like machines in general, so when he saw the Autobots, and that I was one of them too, it didn't give him a good mood to us. Confused, the Autobots did as they were told, and I did too, since I already know what this meant anyway. They asked Sari and I what this meant, and we told them it's not to look threatening.

Sari and I then, told them they are not dangerous and are friendly to help us and the city to be safe and all, except for my sire, who a cranky bot at times. My sire scoffed at that statement, but I turned around at him and said, "It's true you know." He just rolled his eyes playfully at me. We all then, put our hands down and I explained to everyone in this city about my little story that my sire and I told Sari and the other bots. I also, told everyone that I have three forms, which are my vehicle form, bot form, and human form.

 **(Unknown location in space)**

A lone cybertronian Seeker with consistent colors of magenta and dark black, except the center of this robot was striped with orange and black was in the throne seat of where Megatron was when he was in the ship. Only that Decepticon remains in the broken ship. By the look of his frame, he would have been able to turn into a jet-like machine.

"50 solar cycles of searching… but, the the Allspark is out there… I can feel it! And, when I find it, the Decepticons will have no choice but to follow my leadership." Starscream said to himself, all those years in broken memories would make anyone a little unbalanced. Just then, the computer picked up on an energy signal from Earth. "Awfully remote. But, it looks promising…." Starscream narrowed his vision to the picture of the planet. "Extremely promising." He smirked and knew what he had to do.

 **A/N: And, there you have it folks! The first chapter of this story line. Finally, I wrote this up for you guys to read. Hope you like it. No one wants to follow Starscream's leadership because he just going to make it go down hill probably. What is with this Transformers talking to themselves. It makes them look crazy, expectedly, the cons because they do it the most.**

 ** **Anyway, besides Arcee/Ratchet, what other pairs do you guys what me do to for this story line? I can think of somes, but not sure on them. I want to hear what you have to say. I like suggests given to me by you guys. It helps a lot. Any who, please R &R and have a nice day. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!****


	3. Chapter 2: Friends, Train, & Starscream

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. I had writer's block on it, but now it is gone for me to finally finish writing it. Plus, I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled out, so I was in pain for a while.**

 **But, finally I am back on spring break until the Monday of the upcoming week I go back to school. So without farther ado, here is the chapter you been waiting for folks. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Mia**

Ever since the city of Detroit now knows us, the Autobots, we have been around helping out any problems that has happened in the city. We soon became famous to everyone and they love seeing us around. But, to us sometimes fame can be too much, so we hide from them to get peace and quiet.

Bulkhead was out for a drive. Bumblebee and Sari were hanging out with each other. Dad was somewhere probably getting a stasis nap. Optimus I don't know what he is doing. Prowl is hanging out somewhere in the park hiding from the crazy fans of ours.

I was walking down to the park area anyway, waving and saying hello to people that past by me. I don't mind the attention, but sometimes a little too much can be overwhelming for me.

I soon was in the park and walked by a tree. I paused in my walking when I thought I saw a shadow of the ninja bot, Prowl. I turned around, only to see the shadow disappear in the tree's leaves. I rolled my eyes at that and walked over to the tree.

"Oh, I wonder were Prowl went?" I called out, "I could have swore I saw him over here just a second ago." I grinned. Prowl sighed through his vents and showed himself to me by hanging upside down from a branch.

"Hi." I said to him giving him a cheeky grin. He glared at me, "What do you want, Mia?" He asked me. "Oh, I just was wondering if you want someone to hang with. I see you are by yourself here. So, I just came by to see ya." I told him. "Well maybe I want to be by myself." He growled out. "Well someone in a grumpy mood." I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"So, do you mind if I hang with ya?" I asked him. He sighed through his vents, "Fine." He said. I grinned, as I went on my own branch and hang upside down with him. "So, what do you think of Earth so far?" I asked. "It's not that bad. The nature here is very interesting to look at." He replied.

"I knew you would love the nature of this planet." I exclaimed. "How so?" He asked, looking over at me. "Well, you seemed the quiet type that likes the beauty of nature and relaxing with no loud noises." I told him.

"Well you are right about that." He said. "I am like that too once and a while. So, maybe we can be friends in the future." I said, as I look over at him. He gave me a tiny smile, "I would like that." He said. I smiled back at him, and soon we continue talking about some random things to one another.

 **(Somewhere in the city)**

Professor Sumdac was introducing a train piece to the entire city with the mayor, Fanzone, chief of police, Sari, and my family and I behind them. Although, Prime said it was highly recommended for the rest of us to come.

But, that still didn't keep Bee and the rest of us to comment on the amount of boredom it was reaching at bay. Just then, it rained purple lasers and a single jet transformers into a grey and magenta robot with red eyes scanning the scene.

"Greetings Autobots. Mind if I crash the party?" The robot said, my family knew the bot, except me because I never seen him before. That bot was none other than Starscream. He progressed and my family and I started to battle him.

Prowl started to fight off Starscream, but was later thrown to the ground. Despite the stories Starscream's cowardly name had given him, my family knew first hand then and there, this con was no wimp by any means. He could pack a mean swing.

Prime then, was cabled to the Decepticon and was being dragged around by said bot. Prime felt from hanging a cable to stop Starscream, dad helped Prime up and Starscream let out some information to my family.

"You call yourselves heroes? You think you defeated the powerful Megatron?! You did no such thing. I defeated Megatron. I planted the device that overloaded his circuitry. His fate was sealed, before he even reached your ship." Starscream smirked, as my family was still processing the information. I however, did not know what he was talking about, since I been I Earth longer them my family and the con has been

The event Starscream was talking about happened fifty years ago. My family was just a group of repair bots. Until, a Decepticon ship containing Megatron, Starscream, and three others attacked because my family at the time accidentally found the Allspark.

The only way to fend off Megatron was to shake him off their ship, but at the price of crash landing to Earth. And, there we all were together, how fate likes to toy with it's… well, toys.

Just then, a throwing knife was thrown from behind Starscream's head hitting directly on target. Starscream growled and pulled the throwing knife out of the back of his head. He throws the knife away, and looked around on who throw it at him. He soon spotted me standing there in the middle of the road, with another throwing knife in my hand.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Autobot medic's and Autobot intelligent officer's little youngling, Mia. This isn't your fight to begin with, so stay out of it!" He sneered. I guess after running into the random cons at the park back on Cybertron, must have spread word about me to the fraction kind.

I wasn't afraid at the slightest and returned, "Too bad you slagger! You wreck my second home, you deal with me punk! So, come down here and face me like a mech, or are you chicken?!" My family never heard someone crazy enough to talk back to a Decepticon, let alone the air force commander, of the fraction. Starscream growled once more and shot everything with his lasers.

Bumblebee put himself in front of Sari to protect her. She screamed, as Bee went falling. I sprinted in front of her to protect herself and put her to the side, while Starscream's attention was on me. "You really are asking for it aren't you youngling." He smirked. I moved Sari out of the way and narrowed my blue eyes to the large Seeker.

"If I would be asking anything, I would have asked you to leave, before I hit you with another one of my throwing knives you cocky son of a-." I shot back and Starscream hit me to where I flipped over a couple of times, until I landed on my back a few feet from the train.

I groaned and sat up, and then I looked up to see Starscream fled to Sumdac Tower with Bumblebee and the whole train piece carrying Fanzone, the mayor, and the professor.

I saw Sari and Prowl helping out with the people trap in the train and the knocked out Bumblebee. I need to buy them some time, and not to let Starscream see them either. I quietly and quickly climb the building that Starscream was nearby. Once near him, I took out my arm blades and jumped at Starscream's ankle stabbing him with my arm blades.

He yelled in pain, as he tries to grab me. He turned and noticed that a now awake Bee and Prowl were saving the civilians. He got furious and shot the train to make it fall. "NO!" I yelled seeing my second family in trouble and I tried to get to the train. Key word 'tried'. Starscream caught me in his grip hissing faceplate to faceplate at me.

"Do you really think you could fool me? You-." Starscream tried to say, but was interrupted by me cutting him off by spitting energon spit in his faceplate. Starscream was in a red, hot fury now, as he threw me to the side and I grip the side of the building hanging on tight for dear life.

I soon manage to get myself back up on the building. Starscream was going to attack me, but a flash of gold and black grabbed me and safely carried me to the ground. I looked up to see it was Prowl and he asked me, "Are you okay, Mia?"

"Never better, Prowl. Thanks my awesome friend." I smirked up at him. He rolled his eyes playfully at what I said, and returned a smile back at me, "You're welcome my playful friend." My grinned went wider at that saying.

We all soon saw a huge light of blue covered the sky, and Prime crashed on the ground with the Allspark and bashed badly. I gasped at seeing this, and soon all of us went over to the area Optimus crashed at with the Allspark. Once there, my family, Sari, and I saw Prime turned grey and offline. "No." I whispered out in fright. Sari tried to revive him with her key.

Soon, another bright light covered everything and Prime regained his color and was healed. I sighed through my vents in relief, "Don't scare me like that again, Optimus. Or, any of you guys." I warn them. They nodded in agreement, but sometimes faith can change that somehow. We all went to see Prime, and dad and I made sure he was ok and all that.

"Looks like a job well done you guys." I said. "You bet, Mia. But, I could of done better fighting job then you can." He said to me. I just roll my eyes at him, "Riiiiiiight," I said, "Let's call it for a day and head back to base." I told everyone. They nodded, and soon we were heading back to base to rest.

Bee and Sari walking and talking to another back to base. Bulkhead carried the Allspark with him and the group, to keep it safe and out of Decepticon hands. Dad help Optimus walk back to base because we want to make sure he does not hurt himself further, from the fight he had earlier with Starscream on battling for the Allspark.

Prowl and I were the last ones to head to base, as we talk to one another like the best friends we are starting to become. I say today turn out better then I expected with a few surprises now and then. What a fun day it has been. Now to rest and recover back at base.

 **A/N: And, done! Sorry for the long wait and for being short. I was having my trouble with writer's block at the beginning of the chapter. It all I can think of for it. I hope you like it though. Next chapter is "Home Is Where The Spark Is" for this story.**

 **And for all my stories on here, I am writing them up as fast as I can to get it updated on here, but I been a little busy in my life. Don't worry I am not forgetting them and you guys on reading them. I will try my best at doing them. Just be patient with me everyone. Anyway, R &R and have a nice day. This is Sky96 signing off, bye! **


	4. Chapter 3: Home Is Where The Spark Is

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. I been busy with the holidays, family, work, writer's block, and I was sick for a couple of weeks.**

 **I am feeling better now, still go a stuffy nose, but it was a lot better then I was before hand. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Mia**

The Autobots headed back to their base after their fight with Starscream a long time ago. Before that chaos ensured, Sari and Mia had managed to find a large building that used to be a plant for the Autobots, even Mia herself can live there with them, besides staying over at Sari's home.

Here they were now making their base. But, some would even come close to call it their home. "Man, Sari is going to love this." Bulkhead said, as he gingerly placed couches their size down. "Yeah? Well I am impressed by our work into making our new home homely too." I smiled, as Optimus agree with me. He was helping Bee and dad place the huge TV up on the wall.

Bee turned to me and shook his yellow helm, "I really surprised you had the guts to go against Starscream like that, Mia." Dad just finished putting his side of the television in when he commented, "It doesn't matter what actions made my daughter do that, I am only surprised that Mia had enough in her to talk like that to Starscream."

Bulkhead scoffed and then laughed, "Yeah, you wanna tell me anyone who would have their motherboard cracked enough to stab him in the ankle." The others laughed at the thought, even me. "Come to think of it Bulkhead, I think my motherboard was cracked years ago. Either that, or I am just that crazy to do such things." Once again, the others and myself laughed again.

As Prime got into the other means of discussion about the planet they were on and how Optimus put it, 'roll with it', Prowl landed from the ceiling, looking like he was in a bad mood and dragged himself to his room, but in his room overhearing the entire conversation. I saw him out the corner of my eye doing just that, so I excuse myself from the others and went to follow in Prowl's direction to see and talk to him.

 **(Prowl's POV)**

I was hearing the others talk about what they thought of Mia, before I made my way past them. I will admit, she did have a lot of courage to fight off Starscream, not a lot of bots I have met have done such a thing. I heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me Prowl. Mia." Mia answered back to me. I told her she can come in, to which she did.

She looked around my room, "Nice room you got here. The tree sprouting out of the ceiling works well with your personal type." She told me. I just shook my helm at her, "Well I was always taught to treat all life sacred, and it is the greatest privilege when you are given a spark to live. Which is why I pick the room with the tree in it. It gives an example to my meaning." I told her.

She nodded, "I agree with you on that one. My room is next door to dad's room. It just so he can keep an eye on me now that we're back together again. But, it more of me keeping an eye on him though. He can be a grouchy and moody mech sometimes." She said. I nodded in agreement with her. She walked over to me, and just chatted with me for a bit.

Just then, Optimus comes to the door and says, "Got a nanoclick, Prowl?" He asked me. Mia did not mind being here with us at all. Anyway, I didn't want to talk, but I wanted to how the humans put it… vent.

I was also irritated by the humans too busy to see the beautiful nature around them. So, I told him and Mia about that and maybe a few other things on my mind too. Mia agree with me on the nature comment I told both of them about. Just then, Bumblebee sprang out of nowhere and interrupted the conversation.

This got me angry, so I decided to go to the tree and hide. At least, there I can ignore everybot near, expect Mia of course she my new friend after all that respect me and my space well. I could not help but smile at seeing an annoyed Mia drive off Bumblebee with her threats of finding her dad's wrench, and smacking him in the helm a few times with it for what he just did.

I saw Optimus just shook his helm at the sight of it. I just love Mia crazy antics at others. It makes me smile and not be moody all the time. She is the best friend I have ever meet and made with.

 **(Normal POV)**

I was walking with the others to go see Sari at Sumdac Tower. We said hello to Sari and talk to her for a bit. She then had an idea pop into her head, "How about a slumber party at your guys place tonight?" She asked us.

The bots were not sure on the idea, so Sari turned to me, "Please help me convince them on this, Mia. PLEASE?" She asked me. I sighed through my vents and turned to the others, "Sari's idea sounds great you guys. I think we should give it a shot. It get us to help us know one another better. So, it could be fun to do it." I told them, backing Sari up on her proposal.

It took a lot of pleases, a few batting of eyelashes, and a dash of flirtatious comments, until the others agreed with us. Score! Soon Sari and I explained to them what was a slumber party. Soon, we gather Sari's things and headed off to the base to start our slumber party.

 **(Autobot base)**

The slumber party begin and it was going off good as it can be that is. Moments passed and I watched Prowl, as he beat Bee and Bulkhead easily in a game of twister. 'Damn he is good at that. Plus, he got some good skills too,' I thought, 'I mean I good at this game too, but not as good as him though.'

I did admit, it was quite comical that the largest of us and in lack of better terms, 'the runt' of us too were playing such a game. I even snickered a small bit when Prowl showed them up, and won in what- ten seconds.

Bee and Bulkhead asked for it sadly. You don't poke a bear with a pig-stick. Or in this case, you don't change the channel if Prowl is watching butterflies on the nature-documentaries. "Y- Fine! Have fun watching the grass grow!" Bee taunted Prowl, as he solemnly left the room, but something caught his optic and he stayed in the corner of the room.

In the shadows, he didn't want to set Bee off, that was just unneeded. He did see me smack Bee in the head for his comment, to which made him smile about it. Bee grumbled about it, as he rubbed the poor spot I just hit him at on his head.

"Okay Sari, Mia. It's your turn, if you can do better." Bee told the both of us, as he was trying to get back up. "Ok." I said, as I got up to my feet and changed into my human form, that way my bot form won't squish or hurt Sari.

 **(Moment later)**

Soon, Sari and I were both in awkward positions in the game. Prowl watched some of the match. The others didn't know about me being flexible, not even my dad. I beat Sari and I left after Prowl walked out the door, as Sari was telling the bots a scary story. While following Prowl, I went to change back into my bot form.

I was in the doorway of Prowl's room. I notice a poster that I have not seen when I first came in this room earlier this morning. It was a poster of a white puppy holding on a tree branch like it was a lifeline, saying to 'keep your chin up'.

'Cute.' I couldn't help thinking on it. I looked around at the natural atmosphere to the place. I just love the way Prowl's room is. I was so jealous he got to pick this room, as I would love to have a room like this. I shook my head from that thought, as I remember why I was here in the first place.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you going to pout about it the whole night?" I said to the back of Prowl who was sitting with his back facing me. "It's called meditating Mia, and not if you keep bothering me right now." Prowl sternly said. I just rolled my eyes at him for it. He can be moody sometimes just like dad is.

In that moment, we both heard Bee frightfully screaming like a little girl. I smirked at this sound because it was so funny to hear it. But, I focused back to Prowl. "They seem to be having a good time." I commented, as I lean against the doorframe.

"Bee didn't sound so convinced." Prowl said. "Details." I replied waving my hand to scoff. But, this attempt didn't get a smile from Prowl, not even an acknowledgment. I frowned at the silence. 'Man he is moody. He is worst then dad is.' I thought.

I sighed through my vents in annoyance at my best friend's attitude. "Fine, have it your way grumpy." And with that, I left to join back with the others. Prowl felt guilty about shutting his best friend out, but was soon startled when he heard more screams and a lot of commotion in the training room.

Prowl went to tell the others to keep it down when he saw a battered Ratchet protecting Mia and Sari from a mechanical arm almost burning them with spitting flames. Prowl's spark almost spiked when he saw his best friend and little Sari in danger like that. He was very protective over both of them, even if he did not show it all the time.

Sari and I thanked dad. Even though, I was worried about his battered form, but he told me to not worry about it. I don't care though, as dad was hurt and I will fix him up later after this little mess is over with. I soon, saw Sari running and dodging from shots fired at her, after she left us, by one of the mechanical armed guns that were all going haywire.

I sprinted to help Sari who was almost going to get shot. I take her down covering her up from the shots firing. I fall to the ground with Sari, but I keep my balance on not falling on top of her and hurt or squishing her. I was just curled up over Sari to protect her from the attacks of the mechanical armed guns, even if I had to take the shots myself.

Prowl was serious now and tried to get to the control panels, but he was caught by the arms. He instructed Bee to get to the control panels by staying still and striking at the right moment. Though we all had our doubts that it would work, this is Bumblebee after all. I even doubted too because Bee does not stay still for that long, but he prove me and everyone else wrong.

Anyway, the plan miraculously works and before we could celebrate, my battered dad yells, "The oil drum is gonna blow!" Oh slag! In seconds, the drum was thrown out the top window before it exploded in the sky. Record time if we could say so ourselves.

"So, if my key didn't cause this than what did?" Sari asked, looking at the key with a hard concentration. We found a small robot running away from the area and us. We went after it so we can analyze it on how this tiny bot could cause this much trouble in the base.

But before any of us could do that, Bulkhead caught it and accidently smashed it to bits. So much for analyze it on how this accident happened at our base on us all. "Right, examine it." Bulkhead muttered, as he knew what he did, while the tiny robot turned into dust. I walked up to Bulkhead and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It is ok Bulk. Things like that happens when we grab things too hard." I told him.

It cheered him up a little bit, but he was still upset about doing that though. Afterwards, we cleaned up the mess the chaos left. And, we fixed up anyone who was hurt, mainly dad and I were hurt, but not to extreme. We were just banged up that all.

Once done with all of that, we call it a night. We were all tired and went to recharge/sleep in our rooms. Sari took her sleeping bag and her other things she brought with her to my room, and slept in there. Soon, the base was quiet and everyone was asleep/in recharge for the night, until it was morning once again.

 **A/N: And, that's a wrap! Finally done typing up this chapter for you guys to read. Once again, sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. It was just the things I mention in the author's note at the beginning of this chapter that delay my time in finishing up this chapter.**

 **Anyway, the couples I have for this story are Ratchet/Arcee, Black Airachnid/Elita-One/Optimus Prime, and the last one I have is someone with Mia, but I not sure who to be with her. I have four choices I narrowed down to, so I need your help in picking which one should be paired with her.**

 **So, voted for the best one you like, as I will keep tally on them. I will announce the winner in chapter 6 or chapter 7 in beginning author's note of this story.**

 **Here are the four choices:**

 **1\. Prowl/Mia**

 **2\. Skywarp/Mia**

 **3\. Wasp/Mia**

 **4\. Blurr/Mia**

 **Those are the four choices to pick, so please vote for one which guys. It will help me a lot with it. Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so please R &R, and have a nice day. Now onto Stormdrift's next chapter in her story. This is Sky96 signing off. Bye!**


End file.
